Lost Soul
by sarina-chan
1. chapter 1 Welcome...or Not

Chapter 1  
Welcome…Or Not  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned his head against the unfeeling wall as he   
sat upon a stone bench within a bay window. He sighed as if he had   
been defeated by some unknown force. The death of his mother, the one   
person he ever truly admitted he loved, took its hard toll on him. He   
sighed once more and tried, in vain, to calm the raging waters of his   
mind.  
  
Cautiously, his servant approached him. Lately, his master seemed to   
find joy in causing others pain. "M-my lord…?" his servant stuttered.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" The demon heir sighed, obviously too engrossed in   
his thoughts to harm his trusted servant.  
  
Feeling more confident, the toad proceeded with his message, "your   
father wishes a word with you. He says he's brought you a gift."  
  
Sesshoumaru fumed with barely controlled anger. His hand lashed out   
to find Jaken's throat. "He said what?"  
  
"Pardon, my lord. I am merely delivering a message…" Before Jaken got   
a chance to continue, he was hurled into a nearby wall as his master   
continued fuming as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Fool," he rose from his perch. "I will see what this 'gift' is. We   
do not wish to be disturbed!"  
  
"Yes, my lord!" Jaken touched his head to the ground as his master   
passed.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you wish of me father?" came the exasperated son as he knelt.   
Sesshoumaru looked about to see what this gift might be when he caught   
sight of a new face among the servants. His eyes roamed over her   
features briefly before returning to his father.  
  
"As you know, son, I do my rounds daily." When Sesshoumaru nodded, the   
demon lord continued his story. "It happened, this morning, I ran into   
a lovely young lady. We battled fiercely. When I finally beat her, she   
informed me that she was mine for the taking."  
  
"What of your human mistress, father," the lad said with contempt.  
  
"I'm getting to that…Anyway, I told her that I was already mated with another. However, I have a son that is of the age," Lord Fushinu glared at his son. "She will be staying here…within your quarters. Look kindly upon her Sesshoumaru. She is to be your mate." With that, the demon heir was dismissed without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
"It is very kind of Lord Fushinu to give you a room, my lady. Don't   
you think?" Bara's voice twinkled as she undid her lady's simple braid.  
"This is so exciting! We are to meet your future mate tonight! I hope   
he's handsome…"  
  
"I only hope he's kind…" Okamiuta sighed as her servant brushed   
through her long golden tresses. Bara stared at the woman's face in   
the mirror. It was saddened with painful memories.  
  
"Hai…You deserve kindness, my lady." A smile crept over the fairy's   
lips as she, once more, busied herself. "You must be perfect tonight!"  
  
* * *  
  
Okamiuta watched as two black swans basked within a lily-clustered   
pond. Her lips trembled ever so slightly in anticipation of the   
evening's events. She wasn't at all used to such a formal setting. It   
made her feel uneasy and insecure. She longed for the rugged forest   
she had grown accustomed to over the years.  
  
Once more, she looked around her for her future mate. He was nowhere   
to be found. To pass the time, she fidgeted with the many layers of   
silk Bara had chosen for her to wear. She pondered the amount of   
stamina it would take to wear the get-up every day. Not to mention the   
hair-do she was made to wear. She preferred her braid. It was more   
comfortable.  
  
* * *  
  
He watched her from the shadows. The jade of her kimono brought out   
the redness in her hair. Sesshoumaru smiled and waited as she fiddled   
with her clothes. His eyes laughed at the scowl on her face. Perhaps   
she had some spirit. Obviously she had more spunk than most of the   
girls his father decided to throw at him.  
  
She dropped the silken material she was examining. Suddenly, she   
turned around. Golden-hazel eyes darted from shadow to shadow looking   
for the being she knew was behind her. "Hello?"  
  
With a low chuckle, Sesshoumaru stepped from the darkness. He managed   
to avoid her gaze as he swept behind her. She turned to see who her   
assailant was, but found nothing. Letting out a hideous laugh, he   
toyed with her patience. Okamiuta lashed out behind her to find…air.   
Still laughing, Sesshoumaru leapt into a nearby tree. He escaped to   
the shadows as a stream of colorful curses fell from her mouth.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, he watched with amusement as she tore at her hair   
and clothes trying desperately to free herself of the constraints.   
Dozens of pins fell from the mound of sculpted locks on the top of   
her head. Finally free, her golden mane fell to her waist in a curled,   
tangled mass. With that, she began working on her clothing. Layer   
after layer fell to the ground until all that was left was her white   
under-kimono. Slapping the hair out of her face, she retrieved a jade   
silk kimono from the grass. Next, her silken slippers were removed and   
tossed into the night. Sesshoumaru caught one as it flew toward an   
unknown destination. He tossed it back granting him a direct hit on the back of her head.  
  
She turned, wiping the lipstick from her mouth with a scowl set   
sternly on her face. Okamiuta stared at the trees in contempt before   
ignoring the young lord. He gazed, silently laughing, as she bent to   
scoop water from the pond. Roughly, she washed the gobs of make-up   
from her face revealing fresh, slightly tanned skin.  
  
With an evil grin, Sesshoumaru plucked an empty bird's nest from his   
branch and hurled it at the unsuspecting woman. Once again it hit its   
mark. She turned, water dripping from her chin, with a snarl. Leaping   
into the tree, Sesshoumaru barely had time to dodge her wrath. He   
laughed as she chased him from tree to tree. He had to admit she was   
fast for not being a pure demon, but he was tired of this game.  
  
Sesshoumaru purposely backed himself into a corner. There were no   
other trees to catch him. Okamiuta pushed off her branch ramming into   
her future mate. He faintly heard her yell several obscenities before   
hitting the ground. They tumbled over the grass in odd-looking   
summersaults causing the world around them to spin. With a thump,   
Sesshoumaru rolled on top of her pinning her against the earthen bed.   
"Is this how you greet all your potential mates?" he snickered holding   
her wrists firmly as he mockingly sniffed at her hair and neck.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of pain surged and pulsated around his groin. He   
barely felt her knee remove itself from the area before she rolled out   
from under him. With a cruel grin, she stood and stared at him from   
above. "No…I usually kill them before they can be potential mates."   
His face contorted in anguish. He watched her stalk toward his father's  
home as he rocked in time to the pulsing of his member.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yeah I know. I restarted the fic. I hope this one exceeds the first!!  
Give me feedback!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Stubborn Youth

Chapter 2  
Stubborn Youth  
  
Okamiuta watched as her servant paced in front of her. The now grown   
pixie had a look of sternness that could only be compared to that of a   
disappointed mother. Her iridescent green eyes flashed over the torn   
silk and leaf infested hair her lady was presently sporting.  
  
"I can't believe you did that to your future mate! And look at what   
you did to your beautiful clothes and your hair!"  
  
"Bara…I don't think it matters what I look like. You've always told me   
I look better when I'm comfortable…"  
  
"But this is the son of the Great Demon of the West! I'm sure he would   
like his mate to look perfect!"  
  
"Then I don't want him! If I can't be comfortable around my own mate,   
he doesn't deserve me!"  
  
Bara pressed her lips together into a thin line. Her lady was certainly  
stubborn. She balled her fists to maintain control over her actions as   
she continued to pace. She sincerely hoped Lord Fushinu would allow   
Okamiuta to remain here. She was at a pretty age, but she wasn't   
getting any younger. It was time to choose a mate, however she   
couldn't lecture about it any longer. The wolf demon had heard the   
talk many times and had acquired the ability to lip sync.  
  
Heaving a great sigh, Bara stared at her lady with tired eyes. "He's   
the only one left you know."  
  
"I know," Okamiuta bowed her head.  
  
* * *  
  
"She did now?" Lord Fushinu set his wine goblet down with a hearty   
laugh.  
  
"Don't laugh father! She insulted me to no end! The woman is   
impossible! I will not mate with her!" Sesshoumaru let his face   
contort into a wicked frown while his arms crossed over his chest as   
if his decision were final.  
  
Still chuckling, the demon lord smiled at his son. "You're giving up   
so soon? I thought you liked challenges."  
  
"That bitch…" he shook his head so he wouldn't think of her in that   
light, "woman is more than a challenge. She is far too difficult…"  
  
"Funny…She sounds just like you," aged amber eyes laughed at the young   
man. "Give her time my son. She will turn around…or you will. Either   
way, you're still to be mates."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to rebuke, but decided against it. His   
nostrils flared as his fists clenched. He glared at his father with   
the eyes of a spoiled child who wasn't getting what he wanted. His   
father met his glare with a chuckle forcing Sesshoumaru to turn and   
let himself out of the demon lord's presence.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaken sprinted into his lord's chamber with the nightly meal. He, for   
some reason, decided to take his meal alone that night. As the toad   
demon stepped into the room, he noticed the condition of his master's   
quarters. Dozens of the world's finest kimonos were strewn across the   
floor accompanied by the many jewels and perfume bottles his mother   
left behind when she passed away. At the moment, the young lord was   
seated upon his windowsill running a jade pendant through his fingers.   
Delicately, he stroked the smooth stone as his amber eyes glistened   
with denied tears.  
  
"Set it on the table Jaken. I will call you when I'm through."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The servant bowed and did as told before leaving his   
master to his thoughts.  
  
As he left, he ran into a woman of fine stature. She had the look of a   
teenager being forced to kiss her extremely old grandmother. He   
watched her close her eyes as if resolving to go through with whatever   
she had been told to do. Jaken cocked his head to the side and waited.  
  
"Is this the room of Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"May I speak with him?"  
  
"He is in a foul mood, my lady. It may not be wise…"  
  
"If I don't do it now, I will never do it. Let me in."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
Jaken opened the door once again this time accompanied by the demoness.  
"My lord…there is a woman here to see you."  
  
"Send her away. I will see no one tonight."  
  
"You are such a slob." The voice trailed to the startled ears of the   
demon lord. He turned, his face full of shocked fury, to meet the cold   
glare of a disgusted female.  
  
"Is that what you came to tell me?" he seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"No. I came to apologize for my earlier actions, but now that I see   
the kind of life you lead…"  
  
"Enough!" Standing, he crossed the room to face the opposing demoness.   
His mother's necklace dangling from his tight fist, he stepped in   
front of the calm female. Their faces nearly touched as a low growl   
escaped from Sesshoumaru's chest. "What right do you have to inform me   
of the filth of my room?!"  
  
"I am to be your mate and this is a very disgusting room." She nodded   
and stepped away from him. Bending over, she began to pick up the   
scattered silk. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. He opened his   
mouth to speak, but decided against it finding he enjoyed seeing her   
bent at the waist. With that, he lounged upon his floor to watch her   
entertain him.  
  
"My lady, let one of the servants do…" Jaken tried to rush to   
Okamiuta's aid only to be pounded into the wall by his master who wore   
a triumphant grin upon his face.  
  
Hearing the thump against the wall, Okamiuta stood to see the faithful   
servant sprawled upon the floor. She pressed her lips together in a   
scowl and turned to her lord. Her foot tapping, she rested her hands   
upon her hips granting her a snicker laced in freshly poured wine.  
  
"Is this how you always treat your servant?"  
  
"He doesn't mind."  
  
"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrow only to hear him snicker once   
again as he pointed a finger to the opposite corner.  
  
"You missed a spot."  
  
Okamiuta turned to see the last two silken kimonos lying upon the   
floor. Promptly, she bent to retrieve them. Still bent over, she   
turned to place them into the fully-grown pile to see Sesshoumaru   
raise his chin and his goblet wielding hand ever so slightly to run an   
intrigued index finger along his lower lip.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
He grinned, "immensely."  
  
She blessed him with a sexy grin that reeked of cynicism. Their eyes   
met and narrowed, a silent challenge was being issued.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What do you guys think so far? NEED FEEDBACK!! 


	3. Ah! Young Love!

Chapter 3  
Ah! Young Love!  
  
"I spoke with the midwife today…" Lady Himeko laid a delicate hand   
upon her belly as her lord laced his fingers with hers.  
  
Lord Fushinu smiled and turned to his mate. He touched her cheek   
letting it rest in the palm of his hand. His golden gaze bathed her in   
awe-struck affection. "I was right. You are with child then?"  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Suddenly, a swift blur swept passed the two lovers followed closely by   
the blur of Lord Fushinu's heir. Lady and Lord heard the faint echo of   
laughter as the headstrong son shrieked, "get back here you bitch!"  
  
Shocked, the two nobles stared at the dust fluttering where the lad   
had just exited. Then, their confused gaze fell upon each other. If it   
had been within their station, they would surely have shrugged in a   
cynical comedic type manner. Instead, they stared at each other with   
laughing eyes.  
  
"Look honey…they're playing," Lord Fushinu snickered his voice thick   
with sarcasm.  
  
"They're getting along quite well," Lady Himeko replied with a light   
chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold still!" Sesshoumaru cried as he lashed his claws across the lean   
belly of the air surrounding him. Again and again, he clawed at the   
wolf demon before him. He had to admit she was quick. He struck out at   
her again…  
  
"Okamiuta-sama!" a shrill, yet melodious, voice rang out amidst the   
panting of the feuding couple.  
  
Said demon whirled around in shock to see her servant tapping her foot   
with stern determination. Suddenly, Okamiuta felt herself lose her   
balance. She tumbled to the hard floor hitting her head against the   
stone. Wincing, she was barely able to avoid getting run through. She   
chuckled. He wasn't letting up.  
  
Quickly, she scooted back as far as she could and sprang back into the   
air. "Can't talk now Bara!" Dodge, dodge, flip, duck, leap. The young   
master was losing his patience…if he had any to begin with.  
  
"You're good at running away, but can you even fight!?" Sesshoumaru   
lunged toward her only to see nothing in front of him but stone walls.   
In an instant, a body fell before him. His eyes wide, he watched as   
she touched her finger to his nose, winked, and ran for her life   
laughing as she went.  
  
* * *  
  
The gardens were alight with the colors of early afternoon as the   
still fighting couple tore through its stillness. Lord Sesshoumaru   
certainly wasn't letting up. Suddenly, Okamiuta stopped. The cramping   
feeling of nausea overtook her. She stumbled and winced.  
  
"Caught you!" Sesshoumaru ripped through a flowering bush only to stop   
at the sight of Okamiuta doubled over in pain. Curiously appalled, he   
watched as fangs and claws dripped with blood as they came into view.   
Demon ears and a wolfish tail grew while the demoness's mouth opened   
in a silent scream. Bolts of energy snaked their way around her body   
causing Sesshoumaru to back away. Her now golden eyes stared through   
him with a look of blind pain. She was transforming…growing. Okamiuta's  
body grew to the size of a giant demon taking the form of a wolf. Her   
fur was white with a darker golden strip flowing down her back to her   
tail. A crescent brandished itself onto her forehead. The electricity   
began to recede. As quickly as it began, the transformation ended.   
There was a flicker of white current and the wolf demon shrunk once   
again. Her form melted gracefully into her human-looking form. It was   
finished as Okamiuta sunk to the ground exhausted by the exertion.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Never before   
had he seen such a display. Slowly, he approached her. He knelt by   
her side and cautiously let his finger move the hair out of her eyes.   
Her ears were still that of a pure demon's…He looked…She still had a   
tail and a crescent marking on her forehead. The crescent faced the   
East. She was truly the heir to the lands. His head turned, eyes   
watching the gardens. Swiftly, he lifted her into his arms and trotted   
toward his father's lair.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru entered his room still carrying his charge. Jaken jumped   
at the sight of his lord. "Is there something you need, my lord!?"  
  
"Prepare a bath. She must be cleaned." As the toad demon ran to   
fulfill his master's wishes, Sesshoumaru impatiently waited. Blood   
continued to drip down Okamiuta's tail staining the lord's kimono. She   
shifted in his arms and winced causing the dog demon to adjust his   
hold on her body.  
  
Finally, the bath was prepared and Sesshoumaru was called into the   
bathing chamber. Surprisingly, he gently set her down and cast a   
commanding glance at his servant. "Wash her." With that, he left   
putting his trust in the toad.  
  
* * *  
  
Diligently, Jaken stripped the demoness. He observed the blood briefly   
before reopening the door. "My lord, I need you to lift her into the   
tub."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and entered the chamber once more. Before him sat   
the naked bleeding body of his future mate. He swallowed and stepped   
forward. The lord took note on how pale her skin was. He guessed it   
was from blood loss. What sort of affliction was on the woman? Perhaps   
she would be able to answer that when she woke up.  
  
Gracefully, he submerged her to her neck in the water filled tub.   
Nodding, he excused himself from the chamber to let Jaken work. The   
toad demon smiled and turned once more to his charge. Quickly, he   
cleaned the maiden as best he could. She groaned in unconscious   
discomfort at his ministrations. Jaken stopped and watched for more   
movement. Was she waking up? Her body relaxed again causing the   
servant to sigh with relief. More quickly, he finished washing her.   
The faster he could finish this job the better. He didn't want to meet   
her wrath should she wake up in the middle of being cleaned by, of all   
the servants, him.  
  
Silently, he crept to the door. "My lord, it is done." With a nod,   
Sesshoumaru retrieved his future mate from the warm waters and placed   
her sleeping form into a blanket. He dried her personally and dressed   
her in one of his older kimonos. Sweeping her back into his arms, he   
carried her to his bed and laid her upon the covers. Diligently, he   
lounged beside her and waited.  
  
"Forgive me my lord, but why do you fuss over her so much today?"   
Jaken crept beside his master to watch the fitful sleep of Okamiuta.  
  
"Did you see what happened earlier?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm with   
mocking undertones.  
  
"No, my lord…"  
  
"Than who are you to judge my actions?"  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. Forgive my imp-" "Jaken," Sesshoumaru watched as   
Okamiuta's eyelids began to tremble. "Be silent…" Her mouth opened   
with a soft groan of displeasure. "She's waking. Go…Fetch some wine   
and meat." The sound of Jaken padding out the door threatened to drown   
out the sound of the waking demoness. Sesshoumaru let a claw move the   
hair from her face. "Why am I fussing over you today?"  
  
Okamiuta calmly opened heavy eyelids. Her vision slowly cleared to   
find a pair of amber eyes watching hers. The taunting rhythm of a   
caressing claw upon her cheek welcomed her.   
  
"You're awake."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama…? Why are…What are you doing?" Okamiuta tried to   
rise, but fell back to the softness of the covers.  
  
"You are still weak my lady. Rest. Jaken is bringing food and drink   
for us."  
  
Okamiuta let her eyes wander around the demon lord's room. Her brows   
furrowed in confusion before widening in horror. "You saw…?"  
  
"What happened in the garden?" He lifted her tail. She responded with   
a growl letting it twitch and run through his fingers.  
  
"I transformed…into a full demon. It happens every month. Don't tell   
me you can't smell it…"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. He leaned closer to her and sniffed the air. Then,   
he politely coughed and backed away. His eyes began to water as he   
licked his lips. She was quite potent.   
  
Now the scent was unmistakable. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood begin   
to boil as he licked his lips once more. Slowly, he leaned toward   
Okamiuta and bent to touch her lips with his.  
  
"What are you…Oh no…Not you…" Still weak, she forced herself to roll   
away. Hunger shining in his eyes, Sesshoumaru's head turned to face   
where the wolf demon crouched. "You don't want to do this Sesshoumaru!   
You'll regret it in the morning! Trust me!" Said demon almost   
playfully crouched opposite his prey. His mouth formed into a smirk   
as he breathed the intoxicating air deeply. He leapt.  
  
"My lord, I have what you asked for!" Jaken burst through the door. To   
his astonishment, his lord was leaping after a weakened Okamiuta. With   
the sudden distraction, Sesshoumaru's eyes went straight to his   
servant. Losing his balance, he hit the hard floor with a thump. He   
could only watch as his lady struggled to her feet and sped past the   
toad. "I have to go…"  
  
"Damn you Jaken! How many times do I have to tell you to knock first   
before entering my chamber!?" Sesshoumaru nearly whined. His head   
rested against the floor. Letting out a sigh, he chewed his lip and   
fumed over his misfortune and the death of a certain toad demon. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Kimono

Chapter 4  
The Kimono  
  
"So…he reacted like a normal man to your scent…"  
  
"Shut up, Bara!" Okamiuta paced within her room. When her servant   
motioned for her to sit, the wolf demon did as told yet remained   
restless. Her legs twitched and her hands nervously fiddled with   
Sesshoumaru's kimono, which she still wore. The calmness of the faerie   
brushing her hair made no difference to the uneasiness of the   
noblewoman.  
  
"What are you thinking, my lady?" Another stroke of the brush smoothed   
out long locks of strawberry hair.  
  
"What if he's like all the others that have chased me, thinking only   
with his bottom half instead of his brain? For all he cares, I could   
be some kitchen wench who'll throw herself at any man."  
  
"I doubt that. He cared enough to bathe you and dress you. Most   
likely, he will think with his…well, you know…but he will also think   
with his brain. This one is smart. He's the type that knows what he   
wants and will strive to get it at any cost."  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to lounge upon his futon. Idly, he played with   
his tail as his mind filled with ideas. He would have his lady and no   
one would get in the way this time. Suddenly reminded, his golden eyes   
sought out the slack figure of his servant in the corner of his room.  
  
"Jaken. Get up. I wish to have some wine." He smiled as he heard a   
rough groan of acceptance come from the corner. Knowing his servant   
would comply eventually; he returned his thoughts to the matter at   
hand.  
  
"Perhaps if I threaten her servant…" He chewed on a claw.  
  
"That wouldn't work, my lord. She's too protective." Jaken dared to   
sit up and grip his head.  
  
Amber eyes watched the servant as a single eyebrow was raised. "Quite   
right. Give her riches then?"  
  
"And reduce her status to that of a whore's?" The toad waited for the   
room to stop spinning.  
  
Sesshoumaru fumed, but knew his servant was right. She would never   
accept that. "Force her then…" The young lord met the calm unbelieving   
eyes of his servant. "No…I want to win her, not force her."  
  
Slowly, Jaken rose and made his way to the door. "I will fetch you   
your wine, my lord." He carefully bowed and exited.  
  
Sesshoumaru made a grunting sound that signified that he understood.   
His mind was lost in thought. "Perhaps if I just happen to come upon   
her while she bathes. Then I could…Feh!" He swiped at the air and   
turned over onto his other side. "I must think of better ideas than   
this."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was shining through the trees within the garden. The birds   
were singing in an effort to proclaim to the world just what a gift   
being alive was. A light breeze danced across the landscape only to   
take a detour and play with the golden locks of a certain wolf demon.   
With a sigh, the demoness adjusted to make leaning against the tree   
trunk more comfortable.   
  
Bara was right. If he only cared about her land and getting her   
pregnant, he wouldn't have bathed her and clothed her. In fact, she   
had to mention her current state before he even responded. That was   
certainly odd. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as the others.  
  
* * *  
  
A figure watched her from above. He smiled when he noticed his kimono.   
'She's still wearing it. How interesting.' Silently, he dropped from   
his perch and landed on the ground near his target. With the stealth   
of a cat, he crept behind her making sure he was down wind.   
  
* * *  
  
Okamiuta closed her eyes. She needed to think clearly and the sun's   
brightness was bothering her. Lazily, her fingers traced the hem of   
her kimono as her mind began to drift into the realm known as nap.   
  
Close by, Sesshoumaru licked his lips. Ever so carefully, he continued   
to creep up to the unsuspecting woman. Never before had he reduced   
himself to crawling, but this was a different circumstance. He   
couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he decided to make his   
presence known.  
  
'Why do I feel like someone's behind me?' The thought floated in her   
mind like a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, fingers lightly moved her hair   
to the side as warm breath quickly inched toward her ear.  
  
Nearly jumping out of her skin, but only managing about a meter,   
Okamiuta turned to find the demon heir grinning slyly at her. His hand   
was outstretched as if it were about to run through hair that was no   
longer there. His eyes watched her with amusement. "So…" He stood and   
stepped toward her. "Will you eventually be giving me back my kimono?"   
His grin widened when he noticed she was too shocked to move away. He   
took hold of the kimono's sash and pulled her closer. "Or do I have to   
get it myself?"   
  
With a blink, Okamiuta realized what kind of position she was in. She   
shook the affects of the dog demon's charms away and glared. This won   
her a low chuckle and a pair of arms around her waist. "I don't want   
to mate with you…"  
  
"I don't intend to mate with you…" His lips brushed hers. "…Yet…"   
After an agonizing moment, he graced her with a sensual peck and let   
her go. He stepped back to watch her face switch from defiant to   
confused.  
  
"Then…why are you here?"  
  
"I came to tell you, you can keep it if you want."  
  
"Keep what?"  
  
"The kimono. I don't wear it anymore. It's yours if you want it." With   
that, he turned around leaving a bewildered wolf demon behind to   
ponder whether he was just toying with her or whether he actually made   
the decision just then.  
  
* * *  
  
"So…that's where you've been hiding. You worried me…" A clawed hand   
traced the rim of a magical pool of smoke. The fire flared at the   
sorcerer's touch. "Is this the man you're attracted to? I had hoped it   
wouldn't be true. He's quite handsome…Perfect for a flower like you.   
It's a shame you belong to me."   
  
With a wry chuckle, the demon stood. His ponytail fell over his   
shoulder in a rusty-brown waterfall. Iridescent green eyes narrowed as   
skilled hands cut through the raging fire. It flickered and protested   
before finally becoming nothing more than a wisp of smoke.   
  
Looking from his left to his right, he sniffed the air and chose a   
path. After years of healing, it was time to try again. His eyes shone   
with confidence. This plan was fool proof. He was sure to succeed. He   
would have his woman.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Still doing okay? Any critiques? 


End file.
